stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson Calok
Tyson Calok was a criminal and terrorist in the 24th century, who has had many run-ins with the crew of the , and has become a sort of nemesis to Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. He has been number one on the Federation's list since 2381. ( ) Early years Tyson Calok was born on stardate 14517.38, that is July 8th, 2337 in St. Petersburg, Earth. When he was still an infant, his parent took him and moved to a colony on Halo Five. Then due to the Federation-Cardassian Treaty, the Cardassian Border was shifted and their colony became part of Cardassian space. During this time he also found time to have a daughter and son. Then one day the Cardassians overran his village’s defenses and his family was killed. Maquis conflict Calok soon came to blame the Maquis for the entire conflict. Calok was picked up by the Cardassians, who saw his potential to be used. Calok became a terrorist spy for the Cardassians. Soon the name of Calok was feared throughout the Maquis and the Cardassian Union. The Cardassians decided that he was too good at killing for his own good, so they decided to kill him. But, Dukat, who had grown fond of the human, gave him a head start. Joc-Duloc It was during this time that, according to Calok, he was trained and taught at the mythical planet of Joc-Duloc, a planet where its inhabitants are rumored to be more brian that anything else. He spent the next two years learning under the Joc-Duloc masters, where he claims he was at the top of the class. It was also here that Calok acquired his strange red eyes, and his unexplained abilities. Capture Calok wonder the galaxy after his training at Joc-Duloc had been completed, until he came across the Dinokians. Not fully ready to give up his lust for blood, Calok murdered hundreds of innocent people on Dinok, until on stardate 56176.26, the was assigned to transfer him from a Dinokian prison to a Federation prison on Rizac V. It was on the that his abilities were discovered. For a time he was able to switch bodies with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, and he almost was able to take the into Cardassian space to have his revenge on the Cardassians. Though he had worked for them, he still loathed them. He blamed both the Maquis and the Cardassians for this family’s death, but he still claims it was really all the Maquis's fault. The crew of the were able to thwart his plan, and he was restored to his really body. After the incident on the Calok was transferred to the Rizac V penal colony. ("Transfer") Escape Around stardate 58163.29 he was released from the Federation Penal Colony on Rizac V. On stardate 58186.63, Calok was part of a terrorist attack on Deep Space Five that almost killed Admiral Anton and Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. A fugitive and wanted by the Federation and many other government, Tyson Calok’s exact location was unknown. But it was believed that he was somewhere in the Orion system. ("Security Threat") Coalition War With the start of the Coalition War it was soon discovered that Calok was working for with the So'ja Coalition. Though he works with them, he has alliterative motives, and everything he does is for himself. Calok brought both Romulan Commander L'mar, and Tealuian Xojo Manjala with him to the So'jan homeworld of Ka'al. He eventually added the human Dr. Philip J. Eyota to the mix. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") Some time during 2381, Calok took complete control of the Coalition's 3rd Command Group, which he placed under the command of Colonel Ba'dal. ("For Better or Worse", "Torment and Woe") Calok personally commanded the during the Battle of Evadus. ("Internal") Relationships Benjamin Kelsoe Ever since Calok swapped bodies with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, Calok has always felt a certain connection to the Starfleet captain. He has since abducted Kelsoe and tortured him in bizarre experiments involving mind probes. And in 2382, after the Battle of Minark, Calok activated a mental program he had implanted in Kelsoe's mind. The program would later be removed by the telepathic Xojo Manjala. ("Transfer", "The Hornet's Nest", "Torment and Woe", "Dawn") Telek L'mar Out of all of Calok's associates, Commander L'mar is the closest he has to a friend. He is the only one whom Calok has spoken to about the death of his family at the hands of the Cardassians. L'mar often acts as Calok's "right hand man" and was, in a sense, the second in command amongst Calok's associates. As of 2383, L'mar still has some difficulties watching Calok torture people. Also in early 2383, L'mar began to refer to Calok as Master, implying that Calok had begun instructing him in the mysteries of the Joc-Duloc. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1", "Torment and Woe", "Dawn", "The Forgotten Planet") Ar'kon Calok sees Ar'kon has a puppet to be manipulated into doing his will. He does not think very highly of the Chancellor's intelligence, belittling him several times. ("From The Front Lines") Calok, Tyson Calok, Tyson